


Not my baby boy..

by Shoantell



Series: Love and family [5]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gay Parents, M/M, Protective Parents, Teenage Drama, Underage Sex, Underwear Kink, Women's Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23545153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoantell/pseuds/Shoantell
Summary: So drew  and john finds his son's underwear and ohh! Drew is not happy at all..
Relationships: Drew McIntyre/John Morrison | Johnny Nitro, Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black
Series: Love and family [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666852
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	Not my baby boy..

**Author's Note:**

> So Seth has underwear kink so what give him a break.
> 
> Well here John drinks a lot of wine it's what parent hood does to you all mothers know..

John was doing laundry and as always Finn's laundry was more since teenagers don't like to wear the same thing twice he doesn't understand and never will, so he put his glass and bottle of wine on the dining room table he placed the laundry basket on the table and looked at his husband who was busy working on his laptop " I really don't understand why Finn has to change clothes two times in a day teenagers always trying to impress " he continued to fold cloeths " I was thinking maybe we should take a family vacation you know I mean we haven't in a while " drew hummed .. mmm!" John sighed " we can go to Madagascar or the Maldives I had its great up there this time of the year" John said to drew who was not paying attention to him.

Drew are you even listening ?" He asked.

Mmmm!" Drew hummed again chewing on his pencil.

John drank his wine and and smirked " Im pregnant" drew chuckled and continued working.

John sighed so much for day off " he thought to himself.

He was busy folding clothes when he came across something it was lace underwear he smirked and took it out and grabbed the lace panty it was red and black he smiled when he heard his husband's voice " ohh! Kinky!" Drew smirked " me like how come I have never seen it before?" John smiled because it's not mine " drew chuckled then who is it for?" John smirked ohh! Honey these belong to your son " drew broke his pencil What?" Those ... Those are what now?" John chuckled " yes baby they belong to your son" drew was getting mad " how the hell did he buy those those with who's Money?" He asked.

" He didn't buy them himself " John said sipping his wine.

Well then who the hell bought them for him?" He shouted.

Baby remember when you bought me that black undergarments when we started dating?" John asked.

No! No! That son of ... I'm kill him not my boy not my baby John" John poured himself wine and smiled " and they so small I can't believe you thought they were mine" he laughed " so about that vacation ?" You're enjoying this are you?" John chuckled ohh! Drew our little boy is growing and having sex we should celebrate here have a glass of wine" he suggested. 

Ohh! You drank enough for both of us he left and john just laughed.

It was twenty minutes before Finn arrived home ..

Remember we going to address this in a friendly manner babe " my son is being raped by this boy and you saying friendly manner" drew was pissed" baby remember Finn is not saying no " drew took a breath " fine " and in that moment the door opened and Finn stepped in " hello dads " he greeted.

Honey will you come in here please" John asked smiling.

Finn put his phone away " okay uhm.. what is this about I have tons of homework."

Drew snicked " pftt! Homework we know everything" drew said John pinched the bridge of his nose" babe your not helping" Finn chuckled nervously " what are two talking about now?" He asked sitting on the couch.

Cut the bull young man" drew roared.

Honey we found the underwear" Finn's chuckled excuse me?" .

The red and black underwear the one that little punk got for you Finn boy speak now " drew demanded.

Dads I can explain" he said both hands up.

We waiting" John said.

Yes Seth bought me the underwear " he said with his head down.

Did he force you to take pictures with your underwear?"

Drew asked with concern in his eyes.

No! And Don't worry I won't do it I just wear it when I'm with him and I made it clear that I will not send him nudes" .

John smiled good honey can it stay that way" he pleaded with his son who nodded.

Is he forcing you to sleep with him manipulating you some how?" He asked.

What ! Dad no! " Seth is not forcing me to do anything I don't want " .

I'm just checking son I was a teenage boy once I know how they think" drew said.

John rolled his eyes " honey go to your room and I'm proud of you for being responsible " he kissed Finn's forehead and released him.

Finn left with a pout the one he got from his dad drew obviously.

John turned to drew really baby rape I know Seth he's a good kid please give him a chance please" John begged.

We'll see about that " drew said pouring himself a shot of whiskey.

John bit his lip and walked up to him and put his finger on Drew's chest I was going through our closet today" drew smiled really?" John moved his finger up and down " and I found those lace underwear you got on the night of our wedding" drew licked his lips" and guess what I'm wearing them now" drew put his hand inside John's pants and let's just say he loved what he felt because he drank up his whiskey and lifted John bridal style and took him upstairs to their sex room into the back of their walk in closet far away from Finn's bedroom.

" Just make it quick I have to prepare dinner" John said.

Drew smirked ohh! I'm feeling take out tonight.".

Can we get Italian I'm craving some pasta salad" John said.

They stopped on the staircase " yes my love " John smiled " your my world" drew kissed him you're my everything" he said with pure love. " Now this little guy can't wait " drew pointed to the front of his pants then they disappeared in their bedroom.


End file.
